BTT x Reader :Lemon:
by Lupalover101
Summary: After an intense water game outside reader-chan and the bad touch trio go inside for dinner, and possibly some yummy dessert. WARNING: Foursome, don't like please don't read, other than that have fun!


BTT x reader

Clearing the low fence you stumbled as the weapon pressed into your side. Panting a bit you jogged up to the side of the building, heart pounding in your chest as you waited for any sign of movement. Seeing as there was no movement you pressed on, a bead of sweat gliding down your temple as you quickly moved along.

A flash of blond locks caught your attention from between the trees. Grinning you snuck up to your unsuspecting victim, weapon at the ready as you stealthily took place behind it. Aiming you couldn't help but admire the creature before you, broad shoulders and back, blond locks down to its shoulders, brand new Dolce and Gabana shirt.

Grin You you shot at him, a loud shout going his position away as the water dripped down his silk shirt. Turning on you his nose flared a moment before he raised his own water gun, shooting aimlessly as he tried to exact his revenge upon you. Giggling you ran (h/l)(h/c) flowing behind you when you suddenly ran into a firm wall.

Surprised you looked up to see ruby blood red eyes, a playful grin on his handsome face as he raised his water gun to shoot. A spurt of water hit his face before he could even aim, looking behind you you saw toddler brown locks before they popped their head up from behind a bush.

Laughing out loud you saw as Gilbert and Antonio went at it, forgetting that Francis was hot in your heels. Suddenly you were soaking wet as Francis emptied his whole gun on top of you.

" mom dieu! 'Why 'wuld you wet zis shirt?! Silk shirtttt!"

Whining like a baby Francis had you laughing even louder than before.

" oh shut up Francis! You shouldn't haf vorn it if it vas so preciou-"

Another shot to the face engaged another war betweene the three men now, Antonio simply laughing away as he shot both of the others. Watchin the scene unfold before you, you realized it was getting dark. The sunset made the three men look even hotter than they were before.

you had to admit this to yourself, you were in love with ALL THREE OF THEM. sighing you blushed at the thouht of hem finding out, them rejecting you completely for being a big weirdo. looking up again you saw them wrestling on the floor and decided it was time to go in before someone actually tot hurt. Getting up to stop them you heard an extremely loud growl as Antonio blushed.

" gwell it seems dat I am a bit hungry si? "

" yea guys lets to back inside so I can find something to make and get out of these clothes!"

Shivering a bit you missed the hungry look that passed between their eyes as they followed you home. Once inside they immediately began to drop their soaking cloths, shirts, belts and pants all hit the floor as the three men ran inside in only their boxers. You may have lived with them since forever but you will couldn't just undress in front of them.

Slinking towards the stairs you were caught off guard as someone picks you up from behind, a loud yelp coming from you as you were dropped on the couch. Surprised you looked at the three extremely handsome men above you, a knowing look passing between them before they each spread out. Francis took one side as Gilbert took the other, and Antonio stood in front of you.

Swallowing nervously you you opened you mouth to talk only to snap it shut as your (e/c) eyes widened with surprise. Gilbert and Francis had leaned in and begun to kiss your neck, once side was being nipped and sucked while the other was peppered with kisses and lavished with a tongue.

" mi amor, it has come to our attention dat you gwant all of us. Don't deny it gwe heard you talkin to (bff/name) de oder day about it."

Turning scarlet you tried to talk, instead a moan came from you that had you slapping boy hands over your mouth. Gilbert had taken a rather hard nip at your neck. You could feel him grin against your neck, your blush now spreading to your neck as you shuffled on the couch.

" th-that's... I mean, I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able to choose between the three of you. D-does that make me a, um, slut? If I want the three of you?"

Looking away from the infant green eyes in front of you, a low chuckle had you snapping your head to the side. Francis was laughing, head in one of his hands as he chuckled. Feeling like your heart would break in a million pieces because of his reaction, you were immediately reassured that you were absolutely wrong.

" mon amie, zhis does NOT make you a whore, just a very lucky woman oui?"

When he finished his sentence there was the sound of clothing ripping before cool air hit your chest. Gilbert had ripped off your shirt, revealing you had forsaken a bra today, and Antonio was at your shorts, sliding them off quickly along with your panties.

Blushing all over again at all of the attention you felt a hot breath against your chest, as fingers played at your entrance. Moaning you held Francis head to your chest as he began to suck and lick your nipples to a hard arousal. Gilbert continued to kiss your neck as Antonio used his fingers to massage the small bundle of nerves between your legs.

Gasping you felt your hips twitch forward, back arching towards Francis as he bit down gently. Squirming you felt as though you would lose your mind when you felt Antonio slip a finger inside of you, a loud moan leavin you.

" f-fuck! L-let me touch you, please let me touch one of you!"

Sounding a lot more needier than you thought you slightly shrunk in on yourself, when suddenly Gilbert vaulted over the couch, his boxers coming off as well. Shocked you stared at his member in between gasps and moans, gingerly taking it and stroking tentatively a few times.

" mmm you like mein awesome five meters ja?"

Francis scoffed against your chest, rising and pulling his boxers off as well. Shocked you blatantly stared at the French mans arousal, gripping him in your other hand as Antonio sheathed another finger inside of you. Moaning you gripped both members in your hand a little tighter, loud grunts coming from the men above you.

Pumping them with new vigor you had them panting almost as hard as you. This would have to change. Slipping Gilbert's cock inside your mouth you felt him shiver and heard him moan as his hand found its way in to your (h/c) locks, pushing your head down upon him.

Sucking harder you used your tongue on the underside of his member, licking the thick vein underneath. Pulling off you turned to Francis, giving him the same treatment as Antonio used his fingers to bring you to bliss. Rocking your hips against his fingers now you moaned you pleasure against Francis cock, the French man letting his head fall back as the vibrations made their way up his spine.

" ah, an-Antonio please, y-you too."

Blushing Antonio nodded, standing and dropping his boxers as he slipped his fingers from your moist heat. Placing himself at your entrance he kissed your forehead as he sheathed himself inside of you. Moaning loudly you bucked upwards, a searing pain shooting up your system.

" shh shh, relax it gwill get better in a segundo bueno?"

Nodding you continued to pump the other two, afraid if you stopped they would back off. Taking Gilbert in your mouth again you pumped and sucked as much as you could. Suddenly you moaned, Antonio had moved and An electric fire danced up your spine.

" oh gods yes, p-please don't stop!"

Letting go of Francis and Gilbert you wrapped your arms around Antonio, his hips rocking into yours now. Panting you arched your back, somehow allowing the Spanish man to go deeper inside of you. His grunts and smell of fresh land and tomatoes had you meaning your head into his neck, teeth gently biting at the soft skin.

" mon dieu, I know zhis is her first time but, I cannot hold back."

" ja, I zink ve need to show her how ve can all love at zhe same time."

Nodding Antonio stopped, his sweat covered body trembling at the need to move inside of you.

" what are you...?"

Positioning himself behind you Gilbert stroked your sides, his member slowly making its way into your virgin hole, stretching you unbearably good. Gasping you clung to Antonio, Francis at your side kissing and nipping your neck. After a few moments Gilbert was fully sheathed inside of you, panting at the tightness that enveloped his member.

" good gods you two, MOVE!"

Wiggling between the two you heard a distinct kesesese before both men began to rock against you. Panting you were unbelievably stretched and pleasure coursed through you at every pump of their hips.

" fr-Francis! Come h-here."

Beckoning him closer you took his member and began to suck. Stroking his member along with the thrusts against you. Harder and faster they went , now all of your were panting you were so close to the edge. Suddenly Antonio begins to ram into you, his body taut as he freezes, his hot seed shooting into you as he slumped against you.

" fiche fiche fiche!"

Gilbert cursed as his body also tightened, his hot cum shooting into your back entrance, signaling his completion. Panting you slid off of him, Antonio already panting in the floor. A sudden tsking sound caught your attention as you let go of Francis's member.

" non non non non! 'One does not leave a belle madmoiselle like zhis! 'One must al'ways finish zhe job oui?"

Grinning wolfishly at you Francis picked you up as if you weighed nothing, placing himself at your entrance as he gently slid inside of you. Moaning you felt how the Frenchman filled you, his thrusts starting off slow, hitting everything inside of you in sinful pleasure.

Pace quickening you began to pant, Francis sitting down, the new position making him go deeper with each deliciously experienced thrust. Pumping faster he had you moaning and slightly yelling, which. Changed immediately when he hit hat rough patch inside of you.

" oh gods FRANCIS!"

" oh hon hon! I f-found it!"

Abusing that spot inside of you, Francis had you writhing on top of him. Hips bucking like a wild horse you felt a searing hot pleasure course through you as you came, your contracting walls milking Francis as he came moments later.

Sweaty and fully satisfied you all caught your breath on the couch, Gilbert somehow made it to the floor. Silence reigned a moment, enough for you to start thinking about what this meant. Would you all still be friends? Were you now their lover or their sex toy? How could you-

" don't zhink so much frau, your even making my head hurt."

" si, and if something is bodering ju gwell ju can tell us."

" oui mon belle fleur, 'we are alwayz here for you."

All of the men stared intently at you, a blush coming across your cheeks at the intensity of each stare.

" well ah, what does this make us now?"

Again there was silence, then one by one each man began to chuckle.

" we would be lovers!"

"Nein ve could be like pets!"

" no no! Gwe could be sex toys!"

Confused you listened to them argue, then realized they were talking of themselves! Too lost in this realization you failed to notice them inch closer to you, stubble gently scratching your skin.

" 'how about zhis, 'won't you be our mistress?"

" ... Yes, he'll yes I will!"

Giggling you pulled all of them men in for a hug,

" now, who is ready for round two?"


End file.
